Fireworks, They End with a Bang
by Kennie Loves 'HP'TCoN'TIC
Summary: Explosion's, kissing, Adrian innuendo's, and an ending no one will expect awaits you beyond the blue clickable title above. So go ahead, you know you want to. One Shot, Complete.


**A/N: So wow, it's been a very long time since I put any content up... this actually started out as a dream I had a few nights ago, a very creepy dream involving a Campus Supervisor at my school that stalks me and...well me, I decided that dreaming about him was way too creepy and very unhealthy! So I channeled it into a healthier outlet... DIMITRI! YAY! hahaha. Now **because I added a deceased character, **this One Shot can be read one of two ways, first it can be taken as a scene that takes place after Last Sacrifice, second it could be read as an alternate universe story where the character never died. Either way it's up to you! I hope you like it! BYE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. No Matter how much I wish I did. But I do own the creepy dream that this idea sprouted from =) Perhaps I need to stop reading about older men falling for 18 year old girls... *sigh*...perhaps not...0=) **

* * *

><p>It was New Years Eve and St. Vlad's was putting on it's own fireworks show for us, an honest to god explosions in the sky fireworks show instead of the televised one they usually played on a big screen in the cafeteria. I was so excited, it had been too dangerous to go out to see a show while Lissa and I were on the run, so this was truly my first fireworks show. Well unless you count that night in the cabin, but that was more awe-inspiring than fireworks. But I don't have time to think about Dimitri right now, because Lissa is about to get here so we can get ready for the show, and the consequent after parties that would follow.<p>

But before she arrived a knock I wasn't expecting sounded against my dorm room door and I opened it to find Alberta standing there, she smiled, "Hello Rose, Kirova needs to see you before the show, she needs to lay down ground rules for the night."

My jaw hit the floor, "What?" I asked incredulously, "Lissa is on her way here so we can get ready for the show! If I leave now I won't have time to get ready!"

She shrugged apologetically and led me out of the room, we passed Lissa as we were leaving the building and I grabbed her arm to drag her with me, explaining my tragic situation and apologizing sullenly before I entered Kirova's building. And true to my estimation. I did _not_ get out of Kirova's office with enough time to do much more than put some makeup on and run down to breakfast. Lissa and I chatted happily with our friends as we ate, and just before it came time to go out to the field to pick our spots I was pulled aside by Dimitri.

"Yeah Comrade?" I asked, silently cursing the jeans and tank top that I wore for not being sexier.

He studied my face and tilted his head to the side, "What's wrong? I thought you'd be the happiest person tonight."

I sighed of course he could tell, he can read me like a book, "Well for starters, I was dragged out of my room before I could put anything other than _this_ on." I said motioning to the boring and casual clothes I wore, then continued, "And then I had to listen to Kirova drone on and on about not trying to sneak into the explosive's and do anything stupid." I rolled my eyes at the ridiculousness of me doing anything that could potentially hurt my friends, especially Lissa. "And now my friends have ditched me." I groaned, looking around for them but coming up empty.

His head tilted to the side, "What did you want to wear?"

"The black lace shirt that is sitting on my bed, calling to me." I grumbled, crossing my arms.

He half smiled and put his hand on my shoulder, "Go find your friends Roza, I'll see you in a bit." then he turned and walked away, tossing his keys high into the air and catching them, much like he had with the stake he had the first day we worked with them.

I walked the opposite direction to the field where everyone was setting up blankets and chairs they had nabbed from class rooms, my eyes instinctively found Lissa where she sat with Christian, but I sniffed in annoyance and turned to sit near Mason, Eddie, Mia and Jill, attempting to ignore her because she had left without telling me, but that failed as soon as she and Christian moved their blanket closer to us. And I started chatting with her, letting her happy emotions seep into me and wipe away my dejected ones. My spirits lifted higher as I saw the teachers and Guardians walking around with pieces of cake for us to eat while we watched the show; I grabbed mine with a smile.

Unfortunately before I could eat my attention was dragged away by an accented voice calling my name, "Rose!" I turned to see Dimitri walking towards us in the darkness of our vampire morning. I pushed myself up and walked over to him, grabbing the wad of something that he motioned to that was wedged between his elbow and his side.

The something turned tout to be my folded shirt, I squealed and threw it on over my tank top before attempting to throw my arms around him. But he backed up quickly with a strained expression, "Roza! Be careful."

I stopped, confused and hurt, until I noticed he had two cups of hot cocoa in his hands, hot cocoa I had almost made him spill. My face split into a bigger smile when he handed me one with one of the smoldering looks that had become a staple in our secret relationship. He took a step closer to me and smirked, leaning down to my height. But then his radio buzzed and he was forced to leave me with a kiss on the cheek.

When I returned to my friends I noticed Adrian had joined us, and as I sat down he looked over at me with a sour expression, "Where'd you get that Cocoa?"

"Guardian Secrets." I smiled enigmatically.

Mason made a sound of protest, "If it were a guardian secret I would have some too!"

I laughed, "Maybe I'm just a better Guardian than you."

"Nah, you just have a mentor who's a badass that treats you better than the rest of us." Mase gripped.

I shrugged, "At least I'm warm."

Adrian quirked an eyebrow, "Would you mind sharing little dhampir? And I'm not talking about the cocoa." he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

The cocoa caught in my throat as I snorted derisively, the patronizing effect was somewhat diminished by the coughing fit I lapsed into afterward, and everyone made a point of laughing about it, loudly.

Music drowned out their laughter as the National Anthem began to play over the speakers set up around us on the field and the first rocket was launched into the sky, seconds later a blossom of green stars exploded from seemingly empty space above us. I smiled at the simple beauty of the fireworks, they reminded me of myself a bit, beautiful, but in the right hands, totally destructive. A hand fell over mine as I stared into the sky and I turned to lay into Adrian, but found Dimitri there smiling up at the sky as well.

We sat there holding hands in the darkness until the last rocket had been fired into the sky and everyone started to disperse to the party of their choosing, of course, the teachers didn't know that. I looked over and caught Dimitri's eye, he tilted his head to the right, towards the Guardian dorms and I nodded in agreement.

But Lissa interrupted the moment, "Rose come on!" she shouted.

I looked over at her and shook my head, "Sorry Liss, Kirova's orders, I have to go back to my dorm." I added a face on the end to emphasize my faux distaste and she frowned but left after I encouraged her to go.

Dimitri and I walked to his room quietly, no one paid us any attention as usual, they were just used to seeing us together. Our calm walk to his room ended as soon as the door closed, he pushed me against the door and kissed me, "God Roza, you have no idea how difficult it is to stay away from you."

"I think I have some idea." I answered breathlessly, I pulled his lips back to mine and pushed him backwards, falling on top of him as his knees hit the bedside. He rolled us over and pushed me up against the pillows watching me with soft eyes.

He leaned his head into my shoulder and his lips trailed down my neck slowly, his teeth scraped against my skin then he bit down, hard enough to draw blood. His demeanor changed then, as he grabbed my head and pushed it to the side so he could have a better angle at my neck.

I cried out as his hands became restraints, he pulled back and his face morphed into that of a pale faced blonde man with blood dripping from his teeth. He was a Strigoi, and he was going to kill me, I could see it in his red ringed irises. I tried to back away but he growled and bit me again, harder this time.

Deeper and deeper he drank and finally my throat cleared itself and I screamed. My eyes flew open and I sat up straight, my chest heaving, my scream still echoing in my ears. The tears began to stream down my face just as the bedroom door slammed open, framing Dimitri as he stormed in with his stake poised and ready for attack.

He took one look at me and knew it wasn't an outside attack that could be dealt with by force. I looked up at him wiping my tears away, and he holstered his stake, sliding into bed next to me, "Come here Roza." he said.

I scooted over to him and crawled into his lap; he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead, "I just had a dream, it wasn't a bad dream until the end."

"What happened at the end?" he asked, smoothing his hand over my hair and kissing my temple.

It was difficult to arrange my thoughts so it took a moment for me to answer, "You and I were back at the Academy, and we were in you room, then suddenly it wasn't you who was kissing me. It was that blonde Strigoi that attacked you in the caves, and he was drinking my blood, he was going to kill me."

Dimitri lifted my chin and looked me in the eye, "He's dead, you don't have to worry about him ever again. Besides I would never let any Strigoi get close enough to you to touch you anyway." he said seriously, those same dangerous words we had both exchanged so many times. I just hoped we would never have to test the truth of them on the battlefield, the results could be disastrous. But for now, I was content to relax in the strong arms of my Russian lover and forget the bad dream that had haunted me minutes before.


End file.
